Orc Problem
by Shadowdancer125
Summary: This is story about Fili and Kili about 20 years before The Hobbit. The brothers are hunting, but then they getting troubles with orcs... How? Read and then you will know ;)
1. Landslide

Part. 1

The forest sighed around Fili and Kili. The morning fog carried tiny drops of water around them. The pale sun's first rays came slowly up from behind the Blue Mountains. The brothers were going to hunt. The rest of the mountain slept yet. Fili had taken up his knives and axe, while Kili was carrying a bow and arrows, and his sword. Both were comfortable and quiet living. They enjoyed each other's company and did just everything together. Had always done.

Ponies skittered under them as the rode through the forest. Fili rode on light brown pony, whose name was Trevor and Kili rode on dark brown pony with a black mane and tail, and its name was Max. They thought it was great to get two of us the hunt. They lived with their uncle, who was sometimes a little too controlling. Yes, they understood that he was worried about them, but too much was too much. And one would think, that king under the mountains had better things to do, than monitor their every move. However, they already had reached the adulthood in dwarf's terms.

Wind swayed the branches softly in the misty morning landscape. The fog begun to slowly dispell, and both had a calm feeling. They had already come a good distance into the woods, and the first rabbit flashed across their path. The brothers glanced at each other, but let they gave the hare to continue its journey in peace. They were looking for a bigger gamecatch.

Kili suddenly froze and looked into the distance, his eyes sharp.

"What do you see?" Asked Fili as and tried to peered in the same direction as Kili, but did not see anything.

"There's a deer!" He cried, and pointed his finger towards the north. And so there was, a handsome stagmale deer with large horns had munchies weedantlers grazed on the top of the hill, about 200 meters away from us.

"Mahal, it's big!" Fili exclaimed looking at his brother excited.

"I knew we could find something great today!" Kili grinned mischievously back at Fili as they kicked their heels in to their ponies' sides.

They rode left to go slowly towards their our catch target. Kili started to pass to the right and Fili to the left, so that they would get ensnare the creature. While about 80 meters away from the deer kingmajestic stag, they left their ponies and continued on foot, so that they wouldn't scarey the creature away. Both went low protected by trees and bushes towards the small hill. On the hill was only one tree before the deer, so they had to surprise it before it bolted. Slowly progressing Kili crawled along the damp ground. The distance was shortened, meter by meter. At the same time Fili crawled to the other side towards the deer, ready to strike.

Suddenly, something happened. The deer raised his head up, like it would senses something, then it leaped quickly back, towards the forest and stormed straight towards Kili. He looked terrified of how the great creature stormed straight towards him furiously. He nocked an arrow and drew back the bowstring strained bow to bowstring and shot toward the deer. The arrow whooshed past, and he had to quickly roll out from under the deer. A hoof struck his left shoulder, and he groaned in pain. Then the earth begun to quake and crackingsplit. "What's going on?!" Exclaimed Kili and tried to get up.

Fili rose up from the ground when he heard a scream and soon the ground under him began to swungay. The deafening rumble echoed in his ears. "Kili!" He exclaimed, as he saw how the ground below betrayed his brother belowbrother betrayed him. Kili and he fell into the darkness. Fili rushed towards his brother, but at same time the ground failed under him too, and he felt the emptiness suck him in. The darkness closed around him darkened and he felt to fall down. Down, down, down. Until the bottom meet him. He fell to the ground with a thud and then all disappeared.

_**Authors note: Hi guys! Didn't take long to be here again :D Here is my new story for you. Hope you will enjoy it! Please, review :) Tell me what did you like it ;) Hugs!**_


	2. Tunnel

Part. 2

Kili opened his eyes to the darkness gasping for breath after having fallen. A fit of coughing brought tears to his eyes as it shot pain through his left shoulder. It burned like hell. He took a deep breath causing another fit of coughing. What had happened? They were out hunting and the land gave way beneath them. Where was Fili? His eyes widened in fear as the horror of the reality hit him. He hoped that his brother was okay. "Fili?" He asked in a whisper. The sound was swallowed in the darkness. A powerful fit of coughing shook his body again. He tried to push himself up, but could not. He found himself buried in the rocks and dirt. He closed his eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.

The darkness was deep around him as Fili opened his eyes. He blinked his stinging eyes letting them water to clear the dust and grit from them. He had finally stopped gasping from having the air knocked out of him in the fall. He lay there a moment taking stock of himself, other than a growing headache and a bit of dizziness when he moved his head he felt fine. He tried to take a deep breath, but it turned into the huge coughing attack. He tried to turn on his side, but then realized that his legs were stuck in the gravel, stone and soil below. Fili tensed his muscles and fell back to his original position. It was easier to breathe. He lay still for a moment with his eyes closed, fighting against fainting. Then he remembered his brother. What has happened to Kili? He thought frantically and exclaimed, "Kili?" Only silence answered him.

Kili woke up. Did someone just call his name? He cleared his throat, and exclaimed questioningly, "Fili?"

"Here! Are you okay?" Fili's answer sounded from a distance.

Kili was delighted to hear his brother's voice. "Stuck, but otherwise okay, I guess." He exclaimed in response, and tried to get out from under the sand. He struggled and tried to turn, but then the burning pain rolled over his shoulder and he cried out in pain.

"Kili!" Fili's voice sounded frantic voice from somewhere far away in the darkness.

He gritted his teeth and hissed in pain, trying to avoid yelling. His eyes began to gradually get accustomed to the dark, and as soon as he noticed the figure approaching from the right. He held his breath, fearing that it would be an orc. Heavy footsteps approached him, and he closed his eyes hoping that he and Fili went unnoticed.

Kili could hear their harsh voices as the fluttering light of a torch came closer from behind the other figure."Are you sure that you didn't imagine Blorg?"

The other retorted in frustration, his voice lower than the other, "I am. I'm sure I heard sounds from here!"

A third voice joined the other two, the tone of which chilled Kili. "Come on you rats! Let's investigate the landslides." Heavy steps came closer and closer.

"Hey! Look, here is a bow." The second voice called out.

Kili cursed in his mind. Of course, he had dropped it in his fall. Now that those scums had found it, they knew for sure that there would be someone.

"Dwarves bow!" Came the voice of the third orc. It held a sound of satisfaction. "Seek the dwarfscum!" It barked, and then the light grew as they lit more torches to aid in finding him more easily.

Fili held his breath and tried to break his legs free. Kili had hurt himself, he thought in a panic. He was needed to find his brother before the orcs. He dug his legs out just in time. Warm light was just starting to approach the corner where he was. He slipped quickly behind a boulder that had fallen during the landslide. Fortunately, the stone had not fallen on him. He shuddered at the near miss. The light illuminated the cavern where he and Kili had fallen. The space was a large underground cavity, which apparently acted as a cross roads for several corridors. And worst of all – it was inhabited by orcs. He needed to find Kili and get them out as soon as possible. Hopefully, Kili was not seriously injured. Fili was breathing as quietly as possible. The foot falls stopped their approach somewhere near where he heard his brother's voice. Then came his worst fear at the moment.

Kili cried in pain when he was hauled roughly out from his earthy grave. His shoulder was on fire. "Let go of me, you scum!" He exclaimed to orcs, who held him tightly in an iron grip and spat orc leader's face.

The orc leader shouted with rage and punched Kili in the face.

Kili shook with the impact, hissing in pain. He tried to struggle against his captures and shouted at them, "You're going to regret this!"

The orc leader laughed mockingly in his face, "Will we?" He spoke pride in his voice, "I don't think so." He studied Kili a moment an evil grin on his face. "Aren't you related with Thorin Oakenshield? Our leader will be very much delighted to see you."

Kili was silent for moment and refused to look at orc leader's eyes. Then he opened his mouth and muttered quietly. "I don't even know who he is." He looked up defiantly. "Let me go!"

The orc leader laughed at him and the other two orcs tightened their grip on him, preventing any chance of escape. A wave of despair swept over Kili. Now he just had to hope that Fili wouldn't get caught.

_**Authors note: Here is the chapter 2 for you :) Thanks from every follow, fave and review, keep going! :) And tell me what did you like on chapter 2! You really make my day :) Next update will coming as soon as possible, love you all! Hugs!**_


	3. Orcs

Part. 3

Fili watched in horror the light began to fade. They had taken Kili. His Kili. He would have to do something, but what could he alone? He does not even have been able to seek help, because he didn't know how he would get up from this trap, and besides, if he went to seek help, it may not get there until it was too late.

Light become move away from moment to moment and Kili's screams and curses subsided. Fili decided to follow the Orcs. He followed the silent flickering of the flame blazing and remained at a safe distance from the group. The walls of the cave provided protection with its rocks and projections. The corridor was long and seemed to continue forever. Finally it expanded to great mountain halls. The hall was gloomy. Dozens of torches illuminated it, and the dim light of them Fili saw dozens of orcs to meet across the hall to the brim. Fili sighed. Kili had disappeared from his sight.

Kili opened his eyes. He was dragged forward along the narrow aisle. On his head sparks still aftermath the orc hit and his shoulder was on fire. He tried to lace his misty senses and realized then the corridor expanding to a large hall. He breathed in horror. The hall had dozens of orcs and soon he heard a howl what jarring his ears. Wolves ran the hall opposite the hallway. They carried the midst of the three major male deer and one handsome female and then one of them shouted roughly: "Today is celebrated as boys!" Hall was filled with deafening hubbub when they all shouted in honor of the victorious hunting trip.

Then Kili pushed forward brazenly, and his captors began to speak. The hall fell silent. "We have more reason to celebrate. Look at what we discovered!" Kili turned his horrified gaze of hostile orcs, their evil red eyes twinkling ominously. Then Blorg continued with whiney voice: "We have reason to think that he would be famous Thorin Oakenshield's family." Hall became incredulous roar of crowd and then someone shouted: "Get the White Leader here!" In the same large door on the right side of the room started to open slowly swung creakingly. All turned their eyes to it. In the doorway appeared slowly the ominous figure and the low growl split the tension in the air.

Figure approached. It was a large white wolf, the muzzle was full of scars. On the back was sitting a large, pale figure. The body was full of scars and facial expression was so cold and indifferent, that it would have been able to change a smoldering campfire into a pile of ice and snow. Kili's breath blocked. He had not seen anything like this ever before. After all, of course he has seen orcs, no matter how much, but never before orc like the pale one. From it, he could sense unusually strong its mocking, evil, ruthlessness and merciless. This guy wouldn't know what word "mercy" mean. Kili swallowed and licked his dry lips. Orc turned its ice blue eyes upon him. Kili felt as if his blood had clotted. "Bring him to me." Pale Orc said with the cold voice. Kili's kidnappers pushed him relentlessly forward, and at last he was face to face with white wolf and Pale Orc.

Orc was inspecting him indifferent – like, but precisely from head to toe. Kili was standing stock – still in place, and then Orc began to laugh, cold, relentless laughter. Kili looked frightened, when the room's noise grew larger and larger. Then the large, white Orc again turned its cold eyes on Kili and began to speak: "At last I can get my revenge. Send the word to Thorin Oakenshield that we have a prisoner in his offspring. If he doesn't come by midnight to Hill of Undolin, his son will die!" The great raucous laughter echoed around the hall, and two wolves left to carry the message to Thorin. Kili swallowed. What would happen next?

Fili looked shocked from behind the boulder how orcs brazenly pushed his brother forward. Pale Orc's words echoed in his head. "If he does not come by midnight, his son will die. Die… Die…Die…" He should figure out where to Kili was taken to save him before anything worse happens. Suddenly, from behind Fili heard paces. Fili quickly turned to look, and drew his sword, but did not have time to do anything when a large orc struck him. Fili lost consciousness and dropped his sword. It clanked ominously when it hit the cave floor. Then the dark silence covered all.

_**Authors note: Hello again! Sorry, this take little bit long, but I had technical problems with my computer and my friend visited me couple of days. But here it is: Chapter 3! Hope you like it :) Please, tell me what did you like and what you didn't like. Thank you all from reviews, follows and favourites. I really appreciate them :) Hugs &amp; Keep going! :)  
**_


	4. Together again

Part. 4

Fili opened his eyes slowly. His head pounded like a thousand hammer would be there. He groaned and tried to get up but wave of sickness swept over him. Fili was forced to lie still for a while on his side. He opened his eyes again, and looked around in the dark. The group of orcs had disappeared. He saw only a couple of fed up guards further away. "Wherever we are, we always had the shittiest works. Other celebrates and eats and we need to guard those two idiots, both of which are no even conscious." Said another of guards with angry voice. "Shut the fuck up Mlog! They can wake up at any time." Said a second ago, a bigger guard with disgusted tone.

Wait a minute. Was the first orc spoken of two idiots? Fili thought fuzzy and turned to other side. His eyes looked at the other side of the stones cell and then hit the dark bundle out on the other side. "Kili!" Thought Fili in panic and tried to get up again but fell down the same road to the ground with a thud. He hissed in pain. Fortunately, the guards were so focused their mutual disagreements, that they had not heard anything.

Fili went to crawl towards his younger brother. He just could not get up and it irritated him. But he was forced to get to Kili. He slid himself towards the unconscious little brother. The distance was only few meters, but it seemed like a kilometer. At last he reached Kili. He began to shake his younger brother. "Wake up Kili! You need to wake up. It's not safe here!" Fili began to shake Kili harder, but he just waved, and did not answer. Tears surged Fili's eyes. "Wake up Kili! You've got to wake up!"

Kili drifting in blackness. Something shook him. Kili tried to return, but he could not. He tried to scream, but the sound was gone. He whispered softly to blackness and called his brother: "Fili, where are you?" Suddenly, he felt someone to slap him on the cheeks. He tried to shake it off, but slapping continued faster. Eventually he woke up stabbing pain in his shoulder. He cried in pain and tried to get up. Something pushed him back to the cold ground. "Kili? Wake up!" He opened his eyes slowly and found himself staring into warm and bright, but concerning blue eyes. Fili. It was Fili. "Fili? What happened?"

Fili sighed in relief after his little brother was awake. "We were out hunting. We saw a great male deer which after we left. Suddenly the earth failed under our feet, and we dropped in here a dungeon, which is inhabited by orcs." Fili told. Kili squeak. That's what it was; now he remembered. "Fili are you okay?" He then asked. Fili smiled. "Always you're worried about others first. I am otherwise in good condition, but my head hurts and I cannot get up. Orcs beat me out of consciousness. I woke up just now… What about you? You cried while ago. Where does it hurt?" He then said, studying the source of anxiety, of Kili's pale face. In Kili's head rotated, he tried to smile to his big brother, but than a wave of nausea swept over him and he was forced to turn away and vomit. Then the pain hit his shoulder properly, and he was forced to once again cry in pain.

Fili followed terrified his little brother's reactions. Did he have a concussion? Something else seemed to hurt too. "Kili, calm down. Take a deep breath and tell me where it hurts." He said in a soothing voice, and looked deep into his little brother's dark eyes and Kili answered his gaze.

Finally, he seemed to calm down. They were quiet for a little moment, looking at each other and then Kili opened his mouth: "The left shoulder hurts. I can't move it." He said with a depressed voice. "This is my fault." Kili whispered, and then went on quietly: "If I had not dropped the bow and figured out that I'd keep my mouth shut, so this would not have happened." "Do not talk crazy, little brother. I also shouting for you and besides, the drop was long. It's no wonder that the bow fell off." Fili then said with a smile reassuringly to him. "Can you get up?" Fili then still went on. Kili nodded. "I can try." And he did, but vertiginous and sick to stomach feeling was so great that he collapsed right back knocking him shoulder at the same time to the cold stone floor.

He hissed in pain and tears in his eyes surged. How to his shoulder could be so sore? "I'm sorry Fili. I cannot get up. Vertiginous is too hard. What about you?" Fili nodded. "It's okay." He, too, tried to get up but the end result was the same as in the past. He sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry. I too did not get up." Kili smiled sorrowfully. "It's okay. The main thing is that we are not alone."

**_Authors note: And here it is, chapter 4 to you! Hope you enjoy it :) Next update will coming soon, because chapter isn't very long. But it's in important role in this story :) Please review and tell me what did you like this. And thanks again for all lovely people who has follow this and favourite the story. Keep going! Hugs to you all! :)_  
**


	5. Message

Part. 5

Thorin yawned and stretched on boarding up from his comforting bed. He opened the curtains and saw that the sun was already high. Wait a minute? High. In general, when he woke up as the sun was barely even surfaced. He watched with dismay out at same than he putting clothes on. Whether it he had really sleeping comfortably. After receiving the clothes on, he padded to the kitchen to make coffee. Thorin looked around, Fili and Kili was missing. They were probably already on their own trips, Thorin thought, a warm smile on his face rises.

Dwarf brothers were living with him at all times. Previously he had lived in the same cottage with Fili, Kili and their mother Dis. Dis had died of bad pneumonia about twenty years ago, and ever since Thorin was taken care of lively brothers. He smiled at the best memories and sipped hot coffee.

Suddenly somebody was knocking on the door sharply. Thorin sighed; wonder what really the matter was? He got up and started walking towards the door, which is now already beaten. "I'm coming!" Exclaimed Thorin with a gruff voice, and in an instant he was at the door. Behind it, stood frantic Bofur. "Come soon, Thorin! Something terrible has happened!" He exclaimed and almost pulled Thorin along. "Wait a minute Bofur. What has happened? What's the matter?" But Bofur just pulled him and said: "You have to see this for yourself. Fili and Kili are in danger."

Thorin was startled. Fili and Kili… in danger? He started to run after Bofur who led him through the village to the gates. There were already Dwalin, Balin, Oin and Gloin. Everyone had a serious look on their faces. Dwalin was holding some kind of message, and stared at it, looking terrified. Horror pictures began to run in Thorin's mind. What had happened? Why everyone looked like that? Fili and Kili dead. Fili and Kili tortured. Fili and Kili drowned. He was dizzy. What had happened?

Balin poked Dwalin and showed Thorin. His old friend started to walk towards him with slow steps putting out the message for him. Thorin took it slowly and started to reading ugly text:

_Good Thorin Oakenshield, _he started.

_I ask you kindly to come to Hill of Undolin at midnight, if you still want to see your son alive._

_Sincerely,_

_Old Friend of Yours_

My son? Thorin thought. It had to mean Fili and Kili! Thorin clenched the letter in his trembling hands. Fili and Kili. Could not be true. Could not be true. His only kin were prisoners of somebody, who called himself and Old friend of him. What is this supposed to mean? He held the letter and turned up to Dwalin. "When did you find this?" He asked in a serious tone. "Just a moment ago. We sent Bofur right away to get you." Answered Dwalin in a quiet voice. "Has anyone seen them in the day?" Thorin went on and then looked at all with the most serious eyes. "No one. They have probably already leaved before the sun rises on the hunt." Answered Balin.

Thorin sighed. Now was not the time to despair. The boys had to save. Dis would kill him if she was still here. "Balin, Dwalin and the others. Come with me. Let's make a plan."

**_Authors note: Hello again! Here is the chapter 5 to you :) Please tell me what did you like of it, reviews are always welcome :) Thanks from follows and faves to you all :) It makes me feel myself important. Next chapter supposed to also coming soon :) Keep going &amp; hugs!_**


	6. Despair

Part. 6

Fili was awakened by someone shaking him. His head hurt. Still. He opened his misty eyes and saw Kili's horrified gaze in front of him. "Kili? What's the matter?" He asked and looked at his brother with concern. "Someone is coming." He said in a pained voice. Fili get alert right away. He raised himself to a sitting position and looked through the bars. It was true. The ugly orc approached them with spiteful gaze in its nasty, red eyes.

Also Kili was lifted himself in a sitting position, but it was painful, Fili noticed. His shoulder was in a strange position. Was it dislocated? He should look at it as soon as possible.

Orc came to the other side of the bars. "You've woken up? That's great. I'm here to tell the news that you know how to prepare." It said malice in its voice. "If you are going to touch me, or my brother you will regret it!" Exclaimed Fili with lightning eyes. "Oh no. We will not. At least not yet. At midnight you will see your great father on his knees. I certainly would not take that joy from you." It said, grinning maliciously and then turned away chuckling to himself.

The brothers glanced at each other with concern. "Our father?" Asked Kili amazed. "What does it mean?" Fili thought for a moment and then said: "It will probably think we are Thorin's children. And apparently intends to blackmail him our support." Kili was startled. "That's terrible; we have to try to get out here before then." Fili nodded. "You're right, but it may be easier said than done…"

Then Fili remembered Kili's painful shoulder. "Think you have hurt the left shoulder? Let me see it." He then said, and turned to the younger brother. Kili sighed and turned his shoulder towards his brother.

Kili felt when Fili tried his shoulder. He flinch in pain as Fili tried to push it on. "Ouch! Stop Fili, please." He begged and looked at Fili his eyes pained. "I'm sorry, I tried to be gentle. It appears to have dislocated, because the position is quite strange. Fortunately, you don't see it for yourself." Kili nodded, grimacing. "That's what it felt a little…" He mumbled and suddenly he felt tightness in Fili's grip on it. "Fili, what the heck…?" He started, but the question was left out of the air as he felt how his shoulder was pressed painfully back into place.

He tried to wriggle away but Fili's grip held. "Kili, stay where you are. It needs to get back in place." Said Fili intently and then there was a crackle and the burning pain landed into his shoulder and arm.

Kili cried in pain and tried to escape it, but Fili kept him in place, taking his brother in tight hug. Kili sobbed against his arm. "Why, why did not you warn me?" He asked, sobbing. "Because, then you would have expecting the pain, and it would feel even worse." Said Fili soothing voice and gently stroked the back of Kili.

Kili nodded. He realized, yes, but still felt like Fili has betrayed him. He circled his hands around Fili's arm and breathed deeply. The pain began to ease. Although not completely, but now it was bearable. "I'm sorry; I cannot tie it any way. Please try to support it with your other hand." Fili then said apologetically. Kili nodded and leaned against his older brother holding his left arm. Then he fell asleep.

Fili looked around their cold cell. It was dark, lit by a distant torch the place. The orcs were gone, but from a distance he heard the sounds of celebrating. So there they were, eating and drinking, party hunting trip and catching them. He sighed. To Thorin had certainly sent for some sort of tensioning message. He knew that the orcs do not leave anyone alive. They would kill them as soon as they could have had Thorin. Well, if they were to die this way, then at least they would die together.

Gloomy thoughts invaded his painful head. How they were tortured and finally killed slowly and painfully. He sighed sorrowfully. Should not ever give up hope, but in the dark it was really difficult.

He quietly was stroking his brother's hair. Fortunately, Kili got some sleep; he had looked really tired before taking care of his shoulder. Probably he had not slept glance at the time when Fili had been unconscious. Little by little also Fili getting tired and he fell asleep against the cell's wall little brother in his arms.

_**Authors note: Well, that was sooner I thought... But now it's here: Chapter 6! Hope you like it, please review and tell me what did you like :) Thanks for favourites and follows, they really make my day :)**_ _**Poor Kili, I was little bit cruel to him, but I don't think so that this is all I've got... You will see it soon! :) Keep going &amp; hugs!**_


	7. Saviors

Part. 7

Evening darkened. Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, Bofur and Oin prepared to go towards the Hill of Undolin. Get there was about a couple of hours away. They saddled their ponies and according with them a little bit food, weapons and nursing accessories in the event that Fili and Kili, or someone else hurt.

They took to the road, led by Thorin, in silence. The moon was rising in the sky. Fortunately, it would illuminate with its pale light their journey. Their safe, small village was left behind little by little when they went to the dark forest. The shadows lengthened and the lights of village were left behind. Thorin encouraged his pony to more active course and the others followed his example.

The path was uneven and full of rocks and stumps. The group traveled in a gloomy silence. They all had concerns about Thorin's young nephews. They were everything to Thorin, what would happen if they arrive too late?

Gradually, the forest begins to thin down. The moon was shining brightly when they got out of the forest. It was large and pale. The Hill of Undolin was visible about a mile from their current location.

Thorin glanced at the sky, they were coming quickly, and as midnight was still at least an hour. "Stop here." Thorin commanded. "Let's think about the plan one more time and eat little bit. Known to be a long night." Others grumbled and nodded in agreement.

They tied their ponies to the remaining trees and sat down to dinner in the moonlight. In other situation this could be beautiful place, Thorin thought and observed hill while eating. Yet there is no one could be seen, but soon it will be full of movement, he estimate. "Okay. Is the plan clear for everyone? First of all, therefore, we go to the hill. We take assurance that the boys are out there. Then, we have the boys to safety, attack and keep coming back to village. The plan is not much, but better than nothing. We do not even know who we're up against." Thorin spoke and others listened quietly. Soon they would know what was waiting for them. "Look at that!" Exclaimed Dwalin. "On the hill starts to come a bunch of people."

_**Authors note: Hello again! Here's the next, very short, chapter 7! Hope you like it, next update will coming later today :) Thanks again for reviews, follovs and faves! They always makes me happy :) Keep going &amp; Hugs! The next chapter will be longer, includes little bit hurt, surprises and old enemies :)**_


	8. The old enemy

Part. 8

Cell door fall with a crash brazenly open and the brothers were awakened from their sleep when ugly, large orc came inside. It caught the brothers tightly in its grip. Kili cried with pain when the orc raised him without pity up from the cell floor. "Let him go you filth!" Cried Fili and tried too to wriggle out of the grip. Orc laughed. "In vain you defy you little dwarf filth. Now you get a little bit outdoor activities." It said with malice voice and laughed mercilessly.

Outdoor activities? What is it supposed to mean, Kili thought with his misty brains and cried again from pain when an orc pulled him behind it holding tightly onto his left hand. He checked his brother quickly when he heard his cry. "Shut up!" Orc exclaimed furiously and shook them. Kili tried to keep his mouth shut, but the shoulder's pain was so intense that he was forced to let out a squeak of pain.

Fili looked at his brother with concern upon hearing his squeaks of pain. Kili's dark eyes were closed and eyebrows wrinkled and his forehead was sweaty although the cave was cool.

Also Fili felt dizzy, he had still not recovered from a previous hit on his head. Suddenly a nauseous feeling swept over him and he was forced to throw up. He turned away from the orc gasping his breath and retching. Orc looked at him angrily. "Don't do that! I do not want to mess myself up!" It told him viciously and shook Fili, it made him feel even worse, but he was forced to laugh.

Orc, who did not want to mess himself, he has not previously been heard of that kind of thing… Fili giggling to himself, and noticed then, that his brother was looking at him with concern expression.

Kili looked at his brother with concern. First, Fili had vomited and now he's giggling to himself. Had he a concussion? Kili had not long time to think about it, when they were thrown brazenly to the cave's hard, cold floor – Of course Kili had to drop to his left shoulder – in front of the White Orc.

Kili cried out in pain when the shoulder hit the floor and then he was again raised in the air. He found himself staring into White Orc's eyes. Fear ran over him. What would happen next? Somewhere behind he heard his brother's cry and then it was cut like a scalpel cutting.

Kili turned terrified to look at and then noticed Fili lying unconscious on the floor. "Fili! No!" He screamed and tried to wriggle himself free, but without success. His left hand was pulled sharply again and Kili had to stop struggling, crying in pain with tears in his eyes. The orcs were notice his weak spot. "Okay." There was a White Orc's sarcastic tone. "We all have much nicer, if you stay where you are, and would not make things more difficult to yourself or to others." The voice continued, and he nodded shakily. "Good. We agree. Come along nicely, you'll soon see your father. Take another, also!" Shouted it and Kili saw when his brother raised from the ground and orcs brazenly start to toss them around up.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Thorin and others came to the hill, where already were some orcs. That is, the orcs were therefore behind this. But why? Without a leader, they were unlikely to attack to his nephews.

Cold sweat rose on his forehead. Who could it be? Who would be the brains behind this? Who would have so great resentment towards him, that he would want getting Thorin – by any means necessary?

Into Thorin's mind just get only one creature, but it could not be possible. Azog had been destroyed years ago. He had seen it with his own eyes how it was pushed into deep underground. And it was been badly wounded.

Thorin was willing it to suffer in the same way, as he himself had suffered. That's why he had not finished it. The wounds were serious enough that even Azog could not survive from them. As he had thought, but then a familiar voice freeze his heart. It could not be true. He turned to the direction of the voice and saw it in the flesh, like from his worst nightmares. Azog – The Defiler. In the flesh. Thorin sighed in horror and got out of his mouth only one word: "Azog!"

_**Authors note: Okay! Here is chapter 8 for you, in honor of my birthday :D Hope you enjoy it :) Please again, tell me what did you like or what you didn't like. I'm sure here is lots of grammar errors, but I wish you still can understand what I wanted to tell you :)And thanks again to everyone who had followed and favorited and review this story. You always make me happy! :)  
**_

_**Next chapter will be extra long and there will happen lots of things... Hurt, fighting etc... I don't know when I can post it, because tomorrow we're going to celebrate the Easter to my fiance's family's summer cottage and spending there at least couple of days, so maybe I will post the chapter on Tuesday or at the latest on Wednesday... But we will see it :) **_

_**Happy Easter to everyone! Keep going &amp; Hugs! :) **_


	9. Battle

Part. 9

Azog smiled to himself. Grinning. And finally laughed. Merciless sarcasm. That wretched Thorin Oakenshield had reacted just as he had hoped. He looked mockingly Thorin, with pale blue eyes and tightened his grip from dwarfscum, who struggled in his hands. It cried out in pain and he saw the horror flashed in his old enemy's eyes.

He had no intention to leave anyone alive. He wanted to finish the whole Durin's family forever. "Bring the other!" He exclaimed with cold voice and his servants threw the other dwarf in front of Thorin's eyes. It was limp as rag doll. He chuckled with satisfaction at the sight of Thorin and the other dwarves face.

One of the other dwarves rushed forward, crying with rage, but he only tightened his grip on the second one and once again it cried out in pain and dwarf rush was short – lived. How weak creatures, dwarves, after all were. Needed only one of them, and the rest were on their knees. It's got again Azog grinning with satisfaction.

Thorin looked terrified how Fili was thrown in front of his eyes. He was limp as rag doll. Dwalin rushed towards the orcs, but Azog only tightened his grip from Kili's arm, so that the boy had to shout. It stopped Dwalin and was followed by other dwarves to forget their thinks of attack. Oh, why had he come here with a group so few in number? Of them there would be no objection to Azog and his soldiers.

Thorin remembered the last time he was face to face with that horrible creature. The memory of how it had killed his grandfather, and pushed his father to madness: And finally, killing him.

He remembered the battlefield and cries of pain in there, and the smoke that rose from there. He remembered the slaughter of his kin and suddenly he found the strength and anger from somewhere inside of him. This thing would not kill Fili and Kili. No, if it sticks to him. He should come up with something. And soon, but direct attack would not working. No. Not as long as those monster would have his nephews as a shield.

Kili looked at his big brother, who lay on the ground like he would be dead. Tears burned his eyes. Tears of pain, anger and fear. If he only would get out of this wretched creature's grasp… He could to help his brother, his uncle and others. Then he came up with it.

Kili suddenly froze and let out of a sound as if he would croaked of pain or something and at the same time he slumped to the ground on his knees. Azog worked exactly as he had hoped and relaxing its grip a little confused, but laughing. "Right now, this is flake out, too? You have the weak kin, Thorin Oakenshield!"It shouted mockingly, laughing. "Kili!" There was a call from Thorin from somewhere in front of him, and then, he knew it was time to act.

First, Kili wrenched himself away from brash grip of orc. He cried in pain, but got out of the grip. After that, he quickly kicked Azog to the knee, and rushed over to his brother. "Fili! Fili! Wake up!" he screamed in terror and knelt down next to his brother. Fili moved, thank Aule, and Kili lifted him gently half-sitting position, hugging him. "Fili, please wake up." He whispered in his ear, and at the same time was a familiar battle cry of the other dwarves mouth: " Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!"

Azog roared with rage and went on to attack towards the brothers, but ended up face to face with their uncle and their king: "Come any closer to my nephews, and you are doomed." Thorin whispered with anger and resentment oozing in his voice.

Azor roared again with rage and tried to push Thorin, but he was faster with his sword and struck Azog to his stomach. It roared again, but this time in pain. "You will never again lit a finger against my family!" Thorn raged and fought for his life with Azog. Azog jumped a step back and attacked again towards the dwarf king. How does his plan may to go so badly wrong?

Azog glanced at the dwarf brothers furiously and vowed in his mind to kill dark haired, young dwarf with his own hands. His honor had been violated bloody once again. He thought in his mind and struck towards Thorin and this time, hitting his head and knocked him to the ground. It whistled sharp and briefly, and as soon as the herd wolves responded to his call howling and barking at the white alpha male's lead.

White wolf ran up to him and Azog expertly jumped on its back. Now the whole Durin's family should pay. He shouted the battle cry of their own language and more orcs appeared over the hill to his aid with their wolves. Azog hit the heels to his white pet's sides and rushed towards the brothers. The blond was still dozy.

Kili turned his horrified gaze toward the approaching sound and realized that Azog was coming straight toward them. "Fili! Wake up! You need to wake up! Otherwise, we will die!" He cried and shook his dozy brother. Fili grunted vaguely, and looked at somewhere past the face of his brother. "Kili! Watch out!" Fili cried out in horror when he saw through the mist of a great white approaching them.

Kili turned back to Azog just in time to see the wolf to be just jumping against them. He quickly reeling in his mind his brother's knife catches and luckily found one throwing knife from under his furs.

Kili grabbed it quickly on his right hand and threw it desperately towards the wolf, hoping that it will hit the target. Kili closed his eyes at the same moment when the knife came off his hand and waited of the worst. It did not come. Instead of he heard the howls of pain from the mouth of the wolf and when he cracked his eyes, he saw it fall and Azog to be partially trapped underneath it.

Kili sighed in relief, but the joy was only short-lived. One of the wolves not for long held back Azog. He heard Azog's exclamation of rage when it dug himself out of from under a large wolf and threw it away nailing its cold eyes to his warm brown. Kili needed a weapon.

Fili again opened his misty eyes and turned them towards his younger brother. He looked petrified with fear, and soon Fili discovered why. Azog approached them slowly in cold furious look in its eyes. They needed to get to safety soon, but there was none! Fili noticed when he turned his gaze from place to place.

Everywhere were fighting orcs and dwarves. They seemed to be doing pretty reasonable so far, but for how long? Orcs seemed to come all the time and his comrade's forces began to wane. He gently moved and shook the hand of Kili. "Kili! Help me up. We have to do something!" He exclaimed to his little brother and Kili turned his confusion and joy of a mess gaze to him. "Fili!"Kili exclaimed become delighted, but becomes more serious, the same road. Now was not the time to celebrate.

Kili got up to help his brother standing up quickly, with hissed in pain mutedly when Fili's weight felt in his left shoulder. "Fili? Are you okay? Can you walk?" He then asked quickly, pushing aside his own pain. Fili nodded. "Some kind of. Let's go. To help others." Kili nodded and the same behind them was a fierce cry, and Azog attacked to them. "Kili! Get down!" Heard Kili his brother's scream and Kili bowed his head quickly down just when throwing knife whoosh over his head, hitting Azog to its chest. It cried out in pain, but did not stop, but went on his way like the raging bull, just irritation from adversity even more.

The brothers continued their flee and Kili took orc sword from the ground. However, it was better than nothing, even though it was a little heavy for him. In the same on their right side ran two wolfriders towards them. Kili just had time to kill the other when it was hitting its teeth the side of Fili. "Thank you!" Whispered Fili to his brother and at the same time he killed the other of attackers two precisely targeted throwing knives. Another hit the wolf's head and the other pierced the rider's chest. "You're welcome!" Smiled Kili gratefully to his brother, and again raised his sword against the new attackers.

"Boys! Watch out!" Suddenly there was Dwalin's cry from somewhere far away, and they found the same to be again against Azog. That, too, had taken a sword and waved it dangerously. "Now you can't runaway anymore you scum!" It shouted at them and attacked towards the brothers. "We'll see!" Exclaimed Kili with bold and furious voice. "You dared to hurt my brother. You'll pay for that!" He then went on and rushed towards Azog. "Kili! Wait!" Fili cried, but too late. Azog would pull a hidden dagger from his right boot and pushed it deep into Kili's stomach. Kili cried in pain and crumpled to the ground on his knees.

Fili looked in horror as his little brother collapsed to the ground wailing quietly. Azog began to laugh at the familiar sardonic laughter, and it was too much to Fili. He cried with rage and attacked to Azog with his own hidden blade. He screamed and dodged concluding many hits to Azog. Every time the cuts he made were deeper and deeper. He wanted to kill that wicked creature.

Fili also get more and more wounds, but he did not care for them and did not surrendered to pain. He would win this battle. In one way or another. More and more rapidly he stroked Azog and committing himself to the wrath and joy of killing.

Surrounding battle's tumult disappeared around him; he focused on one thing only: Azog. That creature would die here today by his hand, even if it would be his last work.

_**Authors note: Hello again! After all, I could update this already today and It was surprisily long :O But at least I keep my promise that this chapter will be long :) Hope you liked it as much as I liked to write it. Please tell me what did you like and didn't like and thanks again for follows and faves :) It always make me happy to see that people like this! :) Next chapter will be short and it's like tribute to Fili, he is so brave! Like is Kili too! :) I just love them too much 3**_


	10. Fili

Part. 10

Azog was confused. How's that for being able to move so quickly, even though it was badly wounded. It had many wounds, also the deeper, all over its body. It moved like a golden flash, hitting him. Over and over again.

Fear. Weird thing to Azog, began to agglomerate him. It was long time since he last felt the fear. Again, he felt a deep hit to get somewhere in the abdominal region. His, Azog's, forces began to slowly fade away, but that dwarf only continued its fight. It was going to fight to the death, Azog suddenly realized. It does not give up. Not until he or it would die. Azog got scared, but at the same time, he was furious. He did not want to die. Not today. Not until he would have his revenge.

Then he did something that Azog – The Defiler, had never previously done to that date. It gave the order to retreat. It struck once again blond-haired dwarf and then shouted: "Pull back! That's an order!"

Other orcs looked at their leader stunned, but then decided to obey this without a murmur, they did not want to kill themselves, especially when they saw their leader so weak. The rest of the remaining orcs called with sharp whistles their wolves to area, jumped into their backs and left to return to the underground.

Azog stared anger in his eyes at the young dwarf and his brother who lying on the ground as well as Thorin. All right. Then they shall survive this time… But the next time would be different. It turned its wolf and turning at the same last time to the dwarves promising them the following: "This does not end here. I'll be back, and that's when you're history!" At the same time it turned its wolf away and went after his forces.

Fili looked around in disbelief. Azog had disappeared. Suddenly his power fled and he crumpled to the ground: First, on his knees and then against the cold, damp ground. In his head spinning, when darkness tried to take his body into its powerful grasp. As long as Kili, and the other would be safe. Otherwise there was… No longer matter…

Fili gave his blurry eyes once again pass through the ravaged landscape. It was true. The orcs were gone. He thought pleased, and then at the mercy of darkness closed his to gentle embrace.

_**Authors note: Okay, here's chapter 10 to you! It's quite short and cliffhanger (again...), but I hope you still like it :) It's to Fili! He's so brave and loyalty to his brother and uncle, that even Azog would fear him.**_ _**Thanks again for all reviews, follows and favourites! They alwayas make my day :) In next chapter: hurt and comfort**__**. Keep going and hugs! I update as soon as possible :)**_


	11. Waking up

Part. 11

Fili woke up in the torment pain that burned all over his body. He felt it sharp, harder and harder. He opened his misty eyes. Faces. Faces? Thorin, Dwalin and Balin were around him.

Once again, the haunting pain pierced his body. He cried in pain and tried to get up, but Thorin pushed him firmly on the ground. "Stay where you are. You have a few wounds that require stiches. Balin makes them. Take it easy. All is well now." Thorin said and then looked kindly at his nephew.

Fili nodded and tried to press the pain in the background. Again a new sting felt in somewhere of his lower abdomen. He grimaced in pain and tried to take a deep breath to calm down, but then he felt a new, burning pain in his left feet. He cried again and tried to wriggle free. "Take it easy. Dwalin clean and binds the wounds that they won't infect." Fili gritted his teeth with nod and at the same behind Thorin was another cry. Kili!

Kili was breathing quickly swallowing the tears. The dagger had just been removed from his stomach and he felt his own blood glucked and drenching his tunic. "Bofur, press the wound." There was Oin's voice somewhere above him. Kili tried to focus his misty eyes, but only saw unclear spots, and then something weighed painfully on his stomach. Kili gritted his teeth and let out repressed cry of pain. "Kili. Take it easy. All is well." there was Oin's voice, and then he saw an old dwarf's blue gaze in his eyes. "Kili!" There was a cry for somewhere behind him. It was Fili! Was Fili right? Cry had been pained and supplicant.

Kili began to wriggle out of the grip of Bofur and Oin, so that his wound began to leak worse. Fili! He needed to get to his brother. "Fili!" He yelled as load as he could and tried to get up the ground behind, but without success. He did not have the strength to fight against the two older and larger dwarf. "Kili. Listen to me. Take it easy. Everything is okay. Your brother is okay." Said a soothing voice, which belonged to Oin. "I do not believe you! I want to see it with my own eyes!" He yelled, swallowing tears. Why do not they understand? "Stop, Kili! You're hurting yourself. Your brother is here. Wait until we get there." There was then Thorin's commanding voice from his brother's direction.

Thorin sighed, he was afraid of this. Both brothers were upset when they could not see each other, but only to hear each other's anguished sounds. He pressed gently Fili back to the ground. "Dwalin. Help me move him to his brother." Dwalin nodded. It really would be the best option in this situation. Otherwise, they would not be taking care either. Also Fili visibly relaxed and stopped wince when he heard their words.

Dwalin and Thorin brought the young dwarf out of the ground gently. He hissed in pain, but did not try to escape. Soon he would get next to his brother. It calmed him, thought the pain in his wounds did not facilitate at all. On the contrary, they just felt worse as he hangs in the air without the aid of under his back. One already bounded and taken care wound started leaking again. Dwalin and Thorin glanced at each other with concern, but continued to transfer.

Finally, they arrived at Kili, Bofur and Oin and fell the young heir of Durin gently next to his brother. "Kili." Fili whispered calmed down and pressed his hand to his brother's hand. Kili smiled to him and squeezed gently his hand.

_**Authors note: Well, that was soon :O I think I broke my record :D But better that way, you didn't need to suffer the cliffhanger that longer... This was also short chapter, but next will be much more longer, I think it's almost as long as chapter 9.. There is much hurt, poor Kili.. His wound is not good at all.. Luckily his brother is next to him. But again, feel free to review this story :) I really like to know what did you like and what you didn't like and I appreciate them so much :) Keep going &amp; Hugs!**_


	12. Pain

Part. 12

Kili sighed from relief when he felt his brother's hand at his own. He turned carefully his gaze to Fili and smiled little. "Fili, are you okay?" He asked whispering. Fili turned his gaze into his brother and smirked weakly. "I felt like I would be grounded shit. Fuck those orcs. Hopefully I killed possibly many of them." Kili smirked back, weakly. "You did great Fili. You killed so many of them and that white orc surely thought twice before he will going to attack us again." Kili answered him with a weak smile. Then wave of pain forced him to wincing. Something was crammed into his stomach. It was moist piece of fabric, apparently it was swam in cleanser, because it caused to him burning and smarting like a hell.

Kili was shaken. "What are you going to do?" He asked with unsure voice looking quickly to Thorin, Oin and Balin noticing just now the campfire what have been sure there already quite long time, and the dagger, what was in Oin's hand and he burned its blade in hot flame.

Chills run through young dwarf's back. "What are you going to do?" He asked again, with a weak voice. Thorin and Dwaling changed gazes. Neither of them didn't seem to want answer the question. Also Fili looked older dwarves, campfire and the dagger with concern. Protect filled his mind and he squeezed his little brother's hand stronger.

Oppressive silence filled the air. Then Balin cleared his throat and said as peacefully as he could: "Oin's need to burn your wound to close it. You have lost lots of blood and wound is deep, too deep to stitching. In addition from here to home is about two hours.

You will never survive that, because wound is leaking all the time. We have followed it in a good moment, and it hasn't dry up at all." Balin watched plaintively when young dwarf's pale face gets even paler. He didn't like this neither. Nobody of them, but if they may save Kili's life, they needed to do it.

Fili breathed in horror. Was situation that serious? He grimaced from pain when his last wounds was cleaned and bandaged. He looked at his younger brother. It was true. Kili was already now too pale; he had lost too much blood. Balin was right.

Next Fili turned to his uncle. "Isn't there another option?" He asked quietly from his uncle. "Unfortunately no. Kili will die, if we don't do it." Answered his uncle and turned his fearful eyes into his older nephew. Fili stirred from fear, he hadn't ever seen his uncle so scared.

Kili shook. Truly shook. He didn't know was it from fear or blood loss. Maybe both of them, but he was dizzy and freezing. He squeezed his brother's hand like it would be his last hope. He couldn't even protest or fight against others, because he knew it will be useless.

However, he tried to sit, but his uncle gently but intently pushed him back to the ground tried to smile encouraging. "Kili. You are heir of Durin. You're brave and persistent. Take advantage of it. Fear is not wrong, but don't give up to it now." Thorin said with peaceful voice, but Kili could sense fear and pain behind it and see it from his uncle's eyes.

Kili nodded slowly and then turned his unsure gaze to Fili's blue eyes. Fili squeezes his hand gently and Kili closed his eyes breathing deep. Thorin nodded to Oin, who gave him thin, fabric plated stick. "Let Kili bite this. He's going to need it." Oin said when he handed it to Thorin. Thorin nodded to his old friend and pushed then stick into his nephew's mouth, praying same time Aule. Kili bit the stick shutting tightly his eyes, breathing deep, preparing to upcoming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oin raised blazing dagger out of fire and wiped sweat from his forehead with his free hand. Now he needed to focus. He had done processing to many warriors, but Kili was the youngest who he had done it. He only had to wish that pain and shock wouldn't be too much to young lad.

Bofur looked restlessly at their village doctor. Usually he always was immediate, perky and happy, but now big concern had got instilled inside him. They all knew risks of the operation. They only had to wish and pray Aule. He pressed his hands to Kili's right arm hold him still. Lad tensed his muscles. "Calm down. Soon it will be over…" He whispered to Kili and hoped that he could hear it.

Dwalin looked at pale laddie and then turned his gaze to Thorin. Thorin was his long-term friend and they had been through a lot together. Although Dwalin was a ferocious warrior, he loved the two brothers with all his heart, and never would like to see happen any harm to either. He has been along with Thorin who had taught the brothers weapon handling skills and brought them to many excursions.

And now he was here and the boys were badly injured, one perhaps mortally. He closed his eyes and pressed his hands to catch Kili's feet, keeping him in place of them. He sensed the boy's fear and anxiety, and hoped that he would be able to help more.

Thorin took a deep breath when he knelt behind Kili's head and lifting him so that he could support his head on his knees. Carefully he lifted up his nephew's head and fell it to on top his knees. Kili whimpered silently and kept his eyes still tightly closed, clenching stick between his teeth.

Thorin put his hand on his shoulder and saw Kili stir when he pressed his hand against on his left shoulder. So, he was infringed it, too, hopefully not seriously. He nodded with a sigh to Oin that he was ready. Oin nodded back and turned towards Balin: "Remove the fabric and put even more the cleaning solution to wound." He said to Balin and Thorin noticed him nodding.

Balin took a deep breath and gently loosens carefully, but fast the fabric from young lad's wound. The lad gasped faltering in pain, and then Balin poured the cleaner directly from the bottle to Kili's wound. He saw how Kili's face distorter with pain when he bite the stick in his mouth and glittering tears on his cheeks told him the rest.

Suddenly the smell of burning flesh and blood spread to Balin's nose. Oin had pushed the burning hot dagger into Kili's wound. Kili's eyes flew wide open in horror.

Kili cried, but it was drowned into his stick. The smell of burning blood and meat made him sick, and the pain in his wound was unspeakable. He tried to get up from the ground to escape, but three pairs of hands and Fili's grip from his left hand hold. Thorin, Dwalin and Bofur pushed him to the ground when Kili trying to wriggle out of. How the pain does could be so horrible?

Kili's breathing thicken, it became quicker and quicker when the pain rise from the wound and finally he felt that he couldn't breathe anymore. Tears flowed down his cheeks like their wanted to drown him. Kili hoped that the pain would ease soon, but it just went on and burned him like hell. How long wills this still should take?

He again tried to escape, but the others grip held. Kili felt the hot dagger still in his wound; although Oin had already brought it out and cleaned once again at a rapid pace closing up wound. He wanted to be sure that it wouldn't infect.

Fili gasped in pain, feeling Kili's nails pushing into his own skin. He closed his eyes and could almost feel the pain of his brother. He heard Kili's thicken breathing and suppressed sobs and screams in his ears and squeezed his little brother's hand harder. He would be here till the end of the world if he had to. Suddenly Kili's breathing began to skip. He waved his brother's hand and then turned his gaze towards his uncle. "Kili's breathing does not work properly!" He cried in panic, and met his uncle's worried eyes.

Thorin thought for a terrible moment that he had heard Fili's words wrong, but when he checking the thing, he noticed that Fili was right. Kili's breathing was not working properly. The pain causing shock had been too much for him. Thorin took the stick out of his nephew's mouth and slapped him on the cheeks. "Kili! You need to breathe! Listen to me."

Kili heard the cry of his uncle for somewhere far away in the middle of black pain. Bretahe? To breathe. Had he forgotten that? He tried to breathe deeply, but something seemed to prevent him. It was a pain that spread to all over his body, and gather the darkness what had received him in its grip.

He felt his whole body shaking and freezing. Good. So at least he was still alive. He tried to breathe again, but again, something seemed to prevent him. Kili finally got to breathe again and the same burning pain was all over him again. He cried out in pain and felt arms around him. "Help, help me..." He muttered and once again a burning hell seemed to rob his body. The pain was the only thing he could feel.

_**Authors note: Hello again! Here it finally is: Chapter 12! Sorry it take so long to update this.. I have had some internet problems :/ And sorry for cliffie! But now I promise I will update this later today or at last tomorrow :) Hope you liked it! Please, tell me again what did you like and what you didn't like. Reviews always make my day :) Thanks again for follows, reviews and favourites, I appreciate them very much :) Keep going &amp; Hugs!**_


	13. Fear and Joy

Part. 13 (Fear and joy)

Balin looked terrified when the young dwarf cried out in pain and shaking under their hands. Balin threw a cloak on top of Kili and others did the same. "He needs to keep warm! He's in shock." He heard Oin's shout. "Balin! Bring Fili away. He does not need to see this." There was Thorin's demanding command and Balin nodded, turning to elder brother.

Fili was able to get sat up and holding in panic his little brother's hand. "Kili! Kili! Do not give up. Do not you dare give up! I need you…" He cried voice breaking and Balin tried to pull him aside, but Fili swiped his hand away. "Leave me alone! Kili needs me!" He cried voice breaking. "Bofur! Help Balin! Take Fili further!" Exclaimed Thorin once again and Bofur nodded quickly letting go of Kili's right arm.

Bofur rushed to Fili and together with Balin they got Fili pulled further. He first tried to wriggle out of older dwarves grasp, but suddenly he crumpled to the ground starting to sob.

Bofur took Fili into tight embrace, pressing his head against the hair of a young dwarf. "Come on. No need to worry. Oin take care of him." He whispered in his ear, stroking reassuringly Fili's shoulder. However, Bofur was not sure whether he was trying to calm with his words, Fili or himself. He truly hoped and prayed that Kili would be okay soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kili felt once again gone astray into the darkness. He did not feel the pain right now, but was waiting for it to hit at any time. For somewhere of his overhead was noisy when everyone was shouting to each other and tried to come up with a solution.

He left the fuss about its own value and drifted for a while in the dark. It felt cool and comfortable, if he could leave here forever? No pain, no fear… Maybe he even would get to see again his mother and father?

He was ready to surrender to the darkness, when suddenly he heard the sobs from somewhere far away. Fili. His brother. He had to go back to live with his brother. By any means necessary; But the pain scared him. His mind did not feel no longer sustainable it. What would he do?

It seemed to have been decided for him. Suddenly, a strong smell of herbs pulled him back towards the real world. Shadows were behind him and he was once again brazenly pulled back to reality. He waited a burning pain, but it did not come. The pain felt like, but now it was not such a burning and sharp. He could not believe it.

Kili sighed in relief and looked up towards the morning sun. "Fili. Where is Fili?" He then asked with quiet voice and turned to look at his uncle's worried eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thorin sighed in relief. Whatever Oin had done, it seemed to work. "Fili is coming. Try to rest now." He said softly to his nephew and then turned to look at Bofur, Balin and Fili at the same time nodding and smiling at them.

Balin answered Thorin's gaze and touched Bofur's shoulder. "Come on, we can go back." He then said and smiled to his old friend. Bofur wiped his eyes with a smile and then gently lifted Fili's gaze towards his own brown eyes. "Come, laddie. We can go back."

Fili looked at old toymaker with cried eyes and nodded to him. Suddenly, everything was shut down. A breath wasn't heard. Fili walked like a drugged towards his younger brother Bofur and Balin behind him. He looked at Kili's eyes and found them to be open. They were a bit anguished, but calmer and more familiar than before. "Kili!" He exclaimed in disbelief, and rushed to his brother, closing him into tight embrace. "Kili. Do not ever scare me like that." He whispered to his brother, while tears once again watered his cheeks. But this time, they were tears of joy.

Kili felt his brother's arms around him and responded to the hug. Fili was once again saved his life. "I promise…" He whispered and buried his face into Fili's warm tunic.

_**Authors note: Okay! Like I promised: Chapter 13! Thanks from everybody who has reading this story :) The next chapter will be last, finally they are safe! Again: Reviews are always welcome :) And thanks again from follows, favourites and reviews :) I still appreciate them very much! I have now writing next story, it will be modern story from Fili and Kili with modern, normal problems in there. Its name is: I will always be with you - In good and in bad. I'll start to update it here when this one is ready. I hope you like it, too, althought it's so different than other stories of mine. And if you want that I'll write from other story too: Ideas are welcome :) Keep going &amp; Take care! Love you all! :)**_


	14. Safe

Part. 14

Fili was frozen in place and just squeezed closer to his brother. He never wanted a moment to end. Finally, his brother would be safe. He felt the wounds opened up again, but that did not matter. Nothing could now threaten them.

Unfortunately, Dwalin was as sharp-eyed as ever, and noticed blood coming through the bandages. He had had enough surprises on this day, and gently released the brothers of each other. "Fili. Your wounds are opened. You should not have been on a rampage. Now they need to be stitched again." Fili sighed in frustration, but he understood that Dwalin was right. "All right. But I'm not leaving anywhere." He then said, with a sharp voice. Dwalin grinned. "It's your own fault. Come on. Sit still now." Old warrior then said to him, with a commanding voice, and at the same Oin was already there stitching apparatus ready.

Kili looked his brother with a smile and then remembered his shoulder. He tried to move it. It was as painful as before, perhaps even more. He hoped that it does not need to set up again. He had had enough of the pain of this day. However, after his wound's burning, all seemed very simple in comparison. "Thorin, can you look at my shoulder? Fili already placed it up before, but I'm afraid it is dislocated again." Thorin nodded and tried gently his shoulder.

Yeah, it was dislocated. He noticed it right away, but luckily not seriously. "Come on laddie. Get ready, this will not take long." He then said encouragingly to Kili, who nodded and at the same Thorin pushed shoulder back into place. Kili let out a faltering howl of pain and startled, but then it was over. The pain subsided and then it just felt little bit. Thorin took from Oin's medicine bag bandage and then supported Kili's hand into position.

Also Fili's wounds were soon stitched again, and both appeared to be in as good condition as it was possible in that situation. The dwarves left towards their ponies that they had left just in case deeper into forest. "Can you walk, lads?" Thorin asked before they set out. Merely standing up had seemed to be difficult for both of them. "Yes, I think." Answered Fili with sort of groan and then looked at his younger brother. "What about you, Kili?" He then went on. Kili nodded and smiled painfully. "Slowly, but surely." He answered then, and the boys went to limp towards the ponies in the middle of the dwarf group.

The ponies were there where they should be and others helped Fili and Kili on the back of their ponies. Their previous ponies were no longer there, but hopefully they had been able to get home.

Eventually, everyone was on the backs of their ponies and journey back to home could begin. They rode slowly; it was still painful to lads to ride. Weak dawn changed into sunny day, and finally, about three and half hours after, they arrived in their village.

Gloin greeted them there and received them joyfully: "It is great that you have returned. We started to get worried! Are you all right?" Thorin nodded with a smile. "Yes, at least for the most part. Can you take care of our ponies that we can get to rest? It's harsh night behind us." Thorin then said and Gloin nodded. "Aye, leader!" Thorin smiled to his old friend gratefully and then started to walk towards home with his nephews.

They limped after their uncle, and finally they got home. Everyone was dead tired and sank straight in their beds, sleeping until the afternoon. Kili was the first who woke up, feeling him perkier than in a long time. He stretched with pleasure, forgetting completely the dagger blow in his stomach and cried out in pain when stretching hits at just the right point; he dropped down quickly and pressed his hand over the wound gasping for breath. In the same Fili woke up. "Kili? Are you okay?" He exclaimed with horror in his voice. Kili sat leaning against to front, his hands around his stomach and still gasping for breath. "I – just forgot, it's not worth a stretch." He said in a pained voice.

Fili circled his hand around the shoulder of his little brother. "Oh, thank Aule. I thought you were going to die again." He then said, relieved voice, trying to joke, but realized it was not successful at it. His cheeks became wet with tears again. He was so much afraid of losing his little brother that would like to not ever have to experience the same.

Kili noticed his brother's pain and turned to hug him carefully. "Don't worry, Fii, I'm not going to go anywhere. Not without you." Fili smiled at him sadly and hugged him back. Good. Fili thought in his mind, and promised himself, once again, always protect Kili. Whatever it would requiring…

_**Authors note: Hello everyone! Now it's here: The Final chapter. I hope that you liked my story, please tell me what did you like it. All reviews are welcome :) Thank you that I could share this little story with you, I hope you liked it as much as I liked to write it :) Thanks everyone who had followed, favourited and reviewed my story. You are all awesome! :)**_

_**Now I take a little break to writing, but I already have started in Finnish modern story from Fili and Kili. In that story, they live in nowadays London with burden what they have to carry from their past. It effects to them always. They can't runaway from it. I wish you will like it, can't wait to share it with you :) And please, if you have some ideas what else I could write, feel free to tell me from them! :)**_

_**Keep going and see you soon! :) And lots of hugs to eveyone! :)**_


End file.
